Pour Une Lettre
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Hermione tente tant bien que mal de cacher une mystérieuse lettre venant de Bulgarie, mais quand Ron découvre son secret, une terrible dispute éclate. RxH HxG. Je viens de faire passer l'histoire en T car je pense la faire évoluer dans ce sens, voir en M
1. La Lettre et l'Inquisiteur

1 - La lettre et l'inquisiteur :

Sagement assise dans le grand sofa de la salle commune des Griffondors, Hermione lançait des regards inquiets aux alentours. Il était près de Minuit et deux ou trois autres Griffondors de sixième année terminaient leurs devoirs. Elle jeta un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'IL ne se cachait pas dans un des grands fauteuils moelleux de la pièce où qu'il n'était pas en train de descendre les escaliers du dortoir.

Elle posa le livre qu'elle faisait semblant de lire et sortit une enveloppe de la poche de sa cape.

Trois jours ! Trois jours qu'elle avait reçut cette lettre et qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à lire tranquillement sans qu'IL ne soit dans les parages ou quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu lui rapporter son secret.

Elle fixa le cachet de cire et le détacha doucement, silencieusement comme effrayée par le simple fait que quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle extirpa le parchemin délicatement lorsqu'elle se figea en sentant une présence s'appuyer au dossier du sofa. Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une petite frimousse rousse qui la regardait, interloquée.

« Hermione ? T'es pas couchée ? »

SA petite sœur, une de ces personnes qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Elle tenta vainement de cacher la lettre qui n'échappa pas au regard vif de Ginny qui se redressa, un sourire au coin.

« Oh. Je vois… »

Hermione se força à sourire devant la mine moqueuse de la rouquine.

« S'il te plait, ne lui dit pas. »

« Je ne garantis rien, s'il me dit des choses blessantes, je réplique par d'autres choses blessantes. »

« Ginny, s'il te plait. »

Elle soupira devant la mine inquiète d'Hermione et décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Décidemment… Bon, que t'a-t-il écrit cette fois ? Her-Mi-O-Neuh. »

La concernée lui lança un regard mauvais face à la moquerie de son amie.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire avec ton frère dans les parages. On dirait qu'il le fait exprès. Ouh ! Il me rend dingue ! »

« Tu ne le laisses pas indifférente non plus tu sais. »

Hermione toussa en détournant le visage, espérant cacher ses joues qui avaient pris une jolie teinte rose.

« Allez, lis la et raconte si tu ne veux pas que je te la pique. »

La brunette secoua la tête en dépliant la lettre. Au plus elle la lisait, au plus elle souriait.

« Alors ? »

« Il va bien. Il a réussit ses examens malgré ses entraînement et les matchs de Quidditch… »

Elle continuait de lire et cette fois son sourire disparut.

« Il… Il me propose de venir le voir pour Halloween… »

Le regard de Ginny s'était écarquillé, mais Hermione compris que ce n'était pas la nouvelle qui lui avait donné cette réaction, mais la personne qui venait de descendre du dortoir. Elle ne tourna pas la tête. Elle articula juste silencieusement « Ron ? » et Ginny acquiesça.

« Vous ne dormez pas ? »

Ginny attrapa vite la lettre et la cacha sous son pull, mais n'eut pas le temps d'attraper l'enveloppe qui était posée sur la table basse devant eux.

Dans un geste ultime, Hermione tendit le bras vers le papier devenu dangereux par la situation, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et ce fut le garçon qui la ramassa, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh… »

Il la rejeta sur la table et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, juste en face d'Hermione qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, la mâchoire serrée. On aurait dit un inquisiteur attendant des aveux de ces deux jeunes femmes. Son regard quitta Hermione pour se poser sur Ginny qui avait les oreilles rouges d'embarras. « Maudites génétiques Weasley » pensa-t-elle. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, toujours sans rien dire.

C'était une première dans les réactions de Ron. En général, soit il serait parti bouder, soit il aurait déclenché une nouvelle dispute. Mais là, ce silence était trop pesant pour elles.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'eux trois dans la salle commune… Trop silencieuse.

« Je… Je vais monter je crois… »

« Ginny. Tu ne bouges pas de là. »

Il n'avait pas crié, mais il avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière assez dure. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté Hermione des yeux, tentant de savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait, car il en était sûr : cette attitude fuyante, elle ne voulait rien dire ; et cette manière de se tordre les mains, elle culpabilisait. Tout en Hermione Granger indiquait qu'il avait de quoi lui en vouloir pour quelque chose, et ce quelque chose se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Comment va… Vicky ? »

Ginny déglutit et Hermione releva la tête vers lui.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, s'il te plait, Ron. »

Il plissa les yeux, la foudroyant du regard.

« Pourquoi ? Cette lettre ne vient pas de Bulgarie ? Il s'agit donc bien de ton cher Vicky. »

Ginny s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les coussins, sentant une grande menace planer au-dessus d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Ouch ! La rouquine semblait disparaître dans le sofa. Ca y est… Ca allait commencer… Tous aux abris !

« Rien, tu as raison, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu as tout à fait raison en fait… »

Il s'était relevé et partait vers les dortoirs.

« Bien ! Je peux donc passer Halloween chez lui et accepter un transfert dans son école ! »

« HEIN ?!!! »

Les deux rouquins avaient réagis au quart de tour. Ginny ressortit la lettre de sous son pull, au diable la discrétion. A travers les mots écrits en patte de mouche, elle reconnue la « proposition » de Krum, si c'en était bien une.

« Durmstrang cherche à se diversifier et une élève de ta qualité serait la bienvenue chez nous, si cela t'intéresse, bien sûr. »

Ginny relisait la ligne pendant qu'Hermione la récitait. Ron était pâle et fixait son amie, la bouche entrouverte. La préfète se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches, le regardant d'un air de défi.

« Tu… Tu nous abandonnerais ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Ginny qui venait de parler.

« Je veux dire, tu abandonnerais tes amis pour partir là bas ? Tu serais prête à tout quitter... »

« … Pour lui. »

Ron avait murmuré assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende. Il serra les poings et se mordit la langue pour ne pas avoir de mots trop durs.

« Hermione ? Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Pourquoi pas, Ginny ? Après tout, j'ignore en quoi continuer mes études exactement, mais j'ai entendu dire que pour de grande ambition, il faut voir grand ! Etudier à l'étranger, c'est une bonne idée, non ? »

Ginny releva le regard de la lettre et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle était frustrée, Ron ne disait rien et au train où les choses allait, elle partirait dès que possible, laissant Poudlard derrière elle.

« Hermione… »

Ron ! Il se décidait enfin à parler. La jeune fille ne le regarda pas, se laissant tomber dans le sofa, attendant une remontrance du garçon qui lui permettrait de revenir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« C'est donc un adieu… Et ben Ciao ! C'est pas moi qui te retiendrais. »

« RON ! »

Ginny s'était levée, rattrapant son frère devant les escaliers du dortoir. Hermione ne regarda même pas ce qu'il se passait et ne réagit même pas au bruit de claque qu'elle entendit. La rouquine tremblait de rage face à son crétin de grand frère.

« T'es vraiment qu'un… »

Cette fois, Hermione réagit à la deuxième claque. Ron regardait sa sœur d'un œil glacial, la main encore levée par le geste qu'il venait de faire. Ginny ne réagit pas de suite, portant machinalement la main à sa joue.

« Bonne-nuit. »

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et Ginny revint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione qui pleurait silencieusement.

« Il… Il m'a giflé… »

« Je suis désolée Ginny. Je crois qu'il a été clair, tu n'avais pas à intervenir. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il te giflerait. Je suis désolée. »

« Oh, c'est juste que je suis surprise… Il n'a jamais levé la main sur personne d'autre que Malefoy… Hermione. »

Elle se laissa pleurer aussi et elles s'étreignirent, se consolant mutuellement.


	2. Potions

2 – Potions :

« Hermione ! Ne m'évite pas ! »

Harry lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis toujours ton ami, moi ! Alors ne m'évites pas, s'il te plait. »

Elle serra son manuel de Potion contre elle, baissant le regard.

« C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Ginny ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, le regard toujours baissé.

« Bordel ! Hermione ! Regarde-moi ! Parle-moi ! »

« Harry ! Ne jure pas. »

Il sourit et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle ne se laissa pas pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant cette odeur et cette chaleur rassurante. Harry, son meilleur ami.

« Ron n'est qu'un abruti… »

« Je sais, Ginny me l'a dit. »

« Je peux aller lui remonter les bretelles si tu veux. Après tout, il a giflé ma petite amie… »

Ils se relâchèrent et Hermione se força à sourire pour le rassurer.

« Elle en revient toujours pas… Et moi non plus à vrai dire. »

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, fixant Hermione d'un air gêné.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'attacherais solidement pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. »

« Harry… »

« C'est Durmstrang là-bas ! Une école de magie noire avec que des mecs !! Ils… Ils vont te reluquer et… Je ne me déplacerais pas jusque là bas pour leur apprendre à se conduire en vrai gentleman, crois-moi. »

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle ria. Harry en soupira de soulagement.

« Allez, ne fait pas l'idiote. N'écoute pas cet idiot et reste. Pour nous. »

Harry était arrivé à un stade où il pouvait avoir un sourire aussi convainquant et craquant que celui de Ron. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« On en reparlera plus tard, on va être en retard aux cours. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule et ils partirent en direction des cachots.

Ron l'ignora ouvertement, lançant des petits signes de mains à une Parvati enchantée, aux côtés d'une Lavande furieuse. Harry s'assit, lâchant malencontreusement ses livres sur la main posée du rouquin qui réprima un cri de douleur. Il lui lança un regard noir et Harry lui sourit d'un air goguenard.

« Ca c'est pour avoir touché ma petite amie. »

Ron souffla et tourna la tête en direction du professeur qui observait leur petit manège, un sourcil relevé, semblant attendre LA dispute qui lui permettrait de retirer 100 points à Griffondors pour « agitation dans la classe » et avec un peu de chance « bagarre entre élève ».

Il finit par se retourner, déçu, vers son tableau, rédigeant les premières lignes du cours.

Neuville se pencha vers Hermione, un peu intimidé :

« Hermione, dis, pour les vacances, tu me donnerais des cours de rattrapage pour les potions, s'il te plait ? »

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je pars en Bulgarie pour Halloween… »

Elle entendit un bruit sourd et un grognement provenir de la table devant eux.

« Monsieur Weasley ? Un problème ? »

Rogue le dévisageait et le rouquin agrippa son chaudron, l'air de rien.

« Non, professeur… »

Harry se retint de rire. Bien que la situation virait au dramatique, les réactions de Ron en étaient hilarantes.

« En Bulgarie ? »

« Oui, Victor m'a invité chez lui. »

« Victor Krum ?! »

« Oui, le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps, qui arriverait à mettre un but à n'importe quel goal. »

« Gardien, Hermione. Au Quidditch on dit gardien. »

Harry s'était retourné assez précipitamment, mais heureusement pour lui, Rogue ne le vit pas. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Le Quidditch… »

Ron écrasait brutalement les racines de mandragore, furieux de la remarque de la jeune femme.

« 'mettre un but à n'importe quel gardien' et gnagnagna et gnagnagna… »

Elle préféra l'ignorer, se reportant sur sa potion. Parvati s'était levée pour récupérer quelques ingrédients posés sur le bureau du professeur. Elle lança un petit clin d'œil coquin à Ron qui lui répondit par un petit sourire. Il se tourna légèrement vers Hermione, lui lançant un regard victorieux.

« Et sans la préfète en chef dans les pattes, aucune interdiction, aucune limite… »

BANG !

« C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! Cette fois c'est pas moi, je le jure !! »

Neuville s'était caché sous le bureau, avec à côté, une Hermione qui se tenait au dessus de son chaudron, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues noircis par la cendre.

« Miss Granger !!! Je croyais vous avoir dit 'pas plus de 3 gouttes de sang de Dragon' ! Voila qui fera 30 point en moins à Griffondors ! Allez vous débarbouiller ! »

Harry lui tendit un mouchoir pendant que Ron éclatait de rire discrètement. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de quitter la classe.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« Ron. T'es vraiment un enfoiré. »

« C'est elle qui l'a cherché ! »

« Qui c'est qui lui fait constamment des crises de jalousie alors qu'il n'est même pas fichu de lui demander de sortir avec ?! »

« Tss… »

Hermione revint pour prendre les dernières notes du cours.

« Je veux soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin sur les différentes réalisations des différents antidotes de cette potion, à rendre pour la rentrée ! »

Ron releva la tête : les vacances étaient à la fin de la semaine. Hermione allait partir et elle décidera certainement de ne pas revenir. Quel crétin !

Il quitta la classe sans même prêter attention à Parvati qui allait le rejoindre mais qui fut rattrapé par une Lavande rouge de colère.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il compris qu'en plus d'avoir perdu une amie, il avait perdu une sœur quand celle-ci lui lança le sel au visage quand il lui avait demandé gentiment.

Décidément, ces filles…


	3. Douce Nuit

3 – Douce Nuit :

Hermione fixait le portrait de Godrick Griffondor, somnolant au-dessus de la cheminée.

Décidemment, elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place dans cette maison du courage. Elle soupira en se laissant glisser sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes pour ses vacances.

Ron n'avait pas cessé de faire de mauvaises allusions sur le fait qu'elle ne s'amuserait certainement pas autant que lui durant cette semaine. Il faisait semblant de flirter avec toutes les filles qui passaient et une après-midi Hermione se décida à réagir mais un chauve-furie fut plus rapide et Ron s'en retrouva même à l'infirmerie, les joues lacérées par ces maudites chauves-souris.

« Hermione, je te jure qu'il passera les pires vacances de toutes sa vie ! Je vais pas le lâcher ! Crois-moi ! »

La rouquine avait rabaissé sa baguette et s'était retournée vers son amie, la mine boudeuse.

« Et toi, t'as pas intérêt à nous abandonner ! »

Elle ne répondit pas et Ginny soupira.

« Oh ! Ginny, s'il te plait ! Tu crois vraiment que je partirais là bas pour toujours ?... Si l'école est intéressante pour continuer mes études, oui, j'y resterais, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir vous voir et de vous envoyer des hiboux tous les jours même ! »

« Et si Krum te propose de rester vivre à ses côtés ? S'il te demandait de sortir avec lui ? »

Hermione baissa le regard, sentant son cœur se compresser par le poids de tout ce que Ron lui avait dit ou fait. Après tout, il était clair qu'il ne la considérait plus comme sa meilleure amie… Même Malefoy était plus charitable que lui.

« Peut-être que je pourrais apprendre à l'aimer… »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, affolée. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, et encore moi la réponse à laquelle s'attendait le rouquin qui se tenait derrière Hermione. Cette dernière se retourna calmement, ayant deviné sa présence depuis le début. Ron évita son regard et parti en courant vers les dortoirs, poussant un juron.

« Tu savais ! »

La brunette se retourna en pointant le miroir posé au fond de la salle.

« Je comprends l'ingéniosité des glaces à l'ennemi qu'utilise Maugrey Fol Œil. Et au moins, j'espère qu'il saura que je suis prête à rester là bas… »

Ginny la regardait, d'un air blasé.

« Et si jamais Ron revient en rampant vers toi ? Qu'il se mette à genoux et te supplie de rentrer ? »

« Il faudra d'abord qu'il avale un saut entier de limace et embrasse un Scroutt à pétard sur le derrière ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, mais bientôt l'ambiance déprimante refit surface.

Et maintenant, il ne restait que quelques heures à Hermione avant son départ.

Et maintenant, elle sentait comme de la culpabilité en revoyant la mine déconfite de Ron. Harry lui avait confié qu'il n'était plus sorti de son lit depuis, et elle ne l'avait elle-même pas revue en cours… Puis toutes ses pensées se mêlèrent et elle s'endormit profondément, bercée par la chaleur du feu.

Ron descendit du dortoir, l'envie de se défouler devenant trop importante, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici prendre l'air au plus vite. Il s'arrêta net en la voyant couchée, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'accoudoir du canapé, endormie. Les dernières braises du feu s'éteignaient et le froid commençait à envahir la pièce. Il décida de remonter pour chercher une couverture dont il en recouvrit la jeune fille. Machinalement, il lui caressa les cheveux, si doux…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, rallumant le feu d'un coup de baguette. La couverture remontait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration calme. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains en grommelant des mots tels que « crétin », « débile », « tête de troll » et de nombreux autres. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'Hermione frissonna en poussant un petit gémissement. Il la regarda, hésitant. Puis comme un félin, il s'étira et se glissa délicatement entre elle et le dossier du canapé, l'attrapant doucement pour la serrer contre lui. Elle avait maintenant la tête posée sur son épaule et dormait toujours. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. De toutes les filles avec qui il avait torturé Hermione, aucune d'elle n'avait cette même beauté, ces cheveux, cette odeur de livres qui, il fallait l'avouer, était agréable, cette ingéniosité, cette intelligence, cette petite taille parfaite…

Il tenait une de ces petites mains dans les siennes qui étaient si grandes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait utile face à ce petit corps frêle : il pouvait la protéger.

Il se raidit quand il la sentit se blottir contre lui. « Merde ! ». Il ne pouvait plus bouger. S'il tentait de s'extirper, elle se réveillerait certainement. Il regarda aux alentours, cherchant quelque chose pour l'aider, mais malheureusement, il avait posé sa baguette sur la petite table basse.

Hermione revoyait le premier cours de potions qu'ils avaient eu avec le professeur Slughorn. Elle était au-dessus de cette potion et elle sentait à nouveau l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, celle des vieux parchemins et des livres, et puis cette odeur de cannelle mêlée à celle des chocogrenouilles si caractéristique de…

« Ron ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en retenant un cri. Que faisait elle entre ses bras, couchée ? Blottie même ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Il dormait ? Elle rêvait peut-être encore, mais pourtant, elle ressentait bien la chaleur de ce grand corps, immense face à elle… « A l'abri ». Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent, Voldemort était loin et elle ne devait pas aller en Bulgarie pour les vacances. Harry flirtait avec Ginny et elle… avec… Ron.

Ses idées se mêlèrent à nouveau, emportée par le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était toute seule dans ce grand canapé. Elle regarda autour d'elle espérant le revoir. Ce n'était visiblement qu'un rêve… Elle se recroquevilla et son regard se porta sur la table basse, là où se tenait la baguette du rouquin. L'horloge sonna cinq heures, bientôt elle partirait, bientôt elle se retrouverait face à Victor, bientôt… Et Ron lui faisait encore la tête. Enfin « officiellement », mais pourtant cette nuit… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Ron monta doucement les marches de l'escalier, pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Il avait réussit à se tirer de sa situation délicate. Hermione avait eu la bonne idée de se retourner dans son sommeil, lui permettant de s'extirper à contrecœur, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à lui expliquer pourquoi il la serrait dans ses bras, pourquoi il dormait avec elle, etc…

Il se frotta vigoureusement le crâne pour se sortir les idées qui commençaient à fleurir dans sa tête. Non ! Il ne devait pas y retourner !... Mais sa fierté était-elle plus important pour lui qu'Hermione ? L'épisode « Lavande » ne lui avait donc rien appris ?

« Imbécile… »

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de défaire les draps. Il commença à s'endormir… sans apercevoir Harry qui le fixait d'un regard noir. Il cligna des yeux, le sommeil s'approchant… sans voir Harry qui s'approchait de son lit. Il ferma les yeux, vaincu par Morphée… sans remarquer la tête d'Harry au dessus de lui… « La tête d'Harry ?!!! »

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et vit le garçon refermer les rideaux sur eux en lançant un sort d'insonorisation.

« Alors ?! Tu étais passé où ? Hein ? A ton sourire, je devine que tu as dû prendre du bon temps avec une demoiselle, c'est ça hein ?! Et Hermione dans tout ça ?! Tu comptes vraiment continuer à la torturer ?!! T'es vraiment qu'un con, Ron ! Elle va partir d'ici une heure et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est faire mumuse avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Harry, écoute, je… »

« Ouais, c'est ça, reparle moi de « ce cher Vicky » et je te fais rétrécir la tête ! »

« J'étais avec… Oh et puis zut ! Pense ce que tu veux, mais arrête de me faire chier ! »

« Tss… Je vais attendre Hermione en bas. Moi au moins je vais tenter de la convaincre… »

Il jeta un dernier regard plein de dégoût à son meilleur ami avant d'enfiler une robe de chambre et de descendre.

Ron se retourna, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller, espérant s'endormir, mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui revint cinq minutes plus tard, lui tendant sa baguette magique.

« Je… Je crois que tu as oublié ça, Ron. »

Ce dernier rougit et l'attrapa vivement avant de s'enfouir sous ses draps.

« Si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, tu auras beau avoir survécu à Voldemort, crois-moi que tu ne survivras pas au sort que je te lancerais si tu lui répètes ! »

« Désolé, vieux. »

« Mouais, c'est ça… »

Harry redescendit dans la salle commune, s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione, les bras croisés, un sourire un peu stupide sur le visage. Tout à coup, il lança un regard légèrement paniqué à la jeune fille. Ron ne l'avait tout de même pas tripoté durant son sommeil ?... Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais, et si… Non, impossible.

Il s'était levé et regarda son amie, inquiet. Elle dormait trop paisiblement pour qu'il se soit passé quelque chose… A moins que… Il fallait qu'il en parle à Ron… Sait-on jamais.

Il s'assit sur la table basse, juste en face d'elle et sourit. Elle était sa famille, toujours prenant son rôle de « mère poule » au sérieux. Elle était sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur… Pourvue qu'elle lui revienne. Il avait beau avoir Ginny, sans Hermione, il resterait incomplet.


	4. Premiers Jours

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite...

JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE !!!

4 – Premiers jours.

Hermione se tenait sous la neige tombante, enveloppée dans une cape chauffante magique. Face à elle une immense grotte faisant office d'entrée à l'école Durmstang. Viktor étaient à côté d'elle, fière de lui présenter « son monde ». Son manager les avait quitté peu avant d'arriver sur les terres de l'école.

« C'est par là ? »

Hermione plissait les yeux, espérant découvrir une source de lumière dans l'immense cavité. Viktor sourit et sortit sa baguette.

« отварянето на път ! »

Hermione le regarda interloquée pendant qu'un chemin de dalle lumineuse se dessinait. Il sourit.

« Ca veut dire 'ouvre la route'. C'est pour rentrer. »

Le garçon lui avait expliqué durant le voyage que les élèves pouvaient sortir de l'école seul avec autorisation et puis, il était la fierté du monde du Quidditch de sa nation. Elle s'était attendue à voir plus de monde surveiller « l'entrée ». Finalement, Viktor lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa timidement, s'avançant sur les dalles brillantes. Au bout d'un petit trajet, ils arrivèrent dans une grande vallée où siégeait un château digne de faire pâlir le comte Dracula. Un grondement roque raisonna et fit frissonner la jeune fille.

« C'est le dragon apprivoisé de notre école. Enfin… Disons qu'il a choisit de s'installer là sans forcement nous dévorer. »

« La Bulgarie est pourtant un endroit peut commode pour des dragons qui sont des créatures à sang froid. »

« Il s'y plait en tout cas. »

Hermione pu voir que le château était parsemé de gargouilles animées qui se battaient de temps en temps ou souriaient de leurs dents aiguisées. Elle déglutie difficilement, se collant inconsciemment à lui, le faisant sourire malgré lui.

« Pas d'inquiétude… Elles n'attaquent pas. »

Il cogna à la porte et un vieillard aux cheveux hirsutes et au teint pale leur ouvrit la porte. Ils échangèrent un discours en langue bulgare et le vieil homme salua la jeune fille, se penchant d'une manière tellement polie, qu'il lui rappelait Dobby dont les oreilles touchaient le sol lorsqu'il saluait.

« Notre directeur admire beaucoup Poudlard. Notre château y ressemble un peu, je pense que tu le remarqueras. »

Malgré la noirceur du lieu, il était vrai que l'architecture lui rappelait sa chère école.

« Devant, la salle du repas. Comme chez vous… »

Elle sourit. Poudlard était en quelques sortes « chez elle ». Elle soupira en pensant que son cycle scolaire dans l'enceinte de ce magnifique château serait bientôt terminé. Toutes ces aventures passées ne serait plus que de tristes souvenirs qui la rendraient mélancoliques. Elle ne pourra jamais y retourner… Une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa tout ça.

« Et par là, les dortoirs. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté Viktor, elle l'avait suivit en acquiesçant de temps en temps.

« Tu dormiras ici. »

Il venait d'ouvrir une porte menant sur une petite chambre chaudement aménagée. Des chandelles s'étaient allumées toutes seules, dévoilant un petit lit aux draps violets, protégé par de fins rideaux blancs et au fond de la chambre, une petite porte menant à une salle d'eau. Son sac de voyage avait été magiquement emmené ici. Elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son bras.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue… »

Elle rougit en plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombres de Viktor.

« Oui. J'espère apprendre beaucoup de ce séjour ! »

Il sourit fièrement.

« Je te laisse t'installer. »

Il la salua d'un baise-main et sortie de la pièce. Le temps qu'Hermione reprenne ses esprits, elle tira un parchemin et une plume de son sac pour prévenir ses amis.

« _Chère Ginny,_

_Je suis bien arrivée à Durmstang. L'endroit est assez effrayant surtout rendu par l'architecture gothique de l'extérieur du château. Si tu voyais toutes ces gargouilles aussi !! On ressent bien qu'ils se spécialisent en magie noire… _»

Ginny finit de lire la lettre d'Hermione en souriant : toujours cette manière d'écrire aussi chargée, décrivant tant de choses qui n'avaient pas d'importance aux yeux de la rouquine. Elle l'avait reçut dès le lendemain de son arrivée par Hiboux Express, leur amie ne voulait sans doute pas les inquiéter.

« _… P.S : Est-ce que Ron va bien ?_ »

Ginny soupira et attrapa à son tour un parchemin, décidée à lui répondre.

« _Chère Hermione, _

_Je t'écris à mon tour, histoire de te donner quelques nouvelles de Poudlard._

_Les citrouilles ont été placées ce matin. Si tu voyais la Grande Salle !! Elle n'a jamais été aussi bien décorée. Russard en revanche ne semblait pas très heureux des festivités, sans doute après avoir retrouvé sa chatte repeinte en orange (étrange que les jumeaux ne l'aient pas fait plus tôt)_

_McGo' a fait l'annonce pour le bal. Il ne devait pas y en avoir mais beaucoup d'élèves ont signés la pétition de Lavande (à croire qu'elle ait tout de même un cerveau !) J'ai hâte d'y aller avec Harry ! Mon premier bal avec lui, tu te rends compte ?! Et ne t'en fais pas pour Ron : il n'a pas bougé de sa chambre depuis le début des vacances, et selon Harry, il ne se montrera même pas pour la fête. D'ailleurs, je maudis Dobby et sa générosité pour amener le repas de Ron en cachette ! Il n'a qu'à le laisser mourir de faim !_

_J'espère que tu t'ennuies juste assez pour ne pas oublier notre cher Poudlard. _

_En attendant de tes nouvelles, Harry et moi t'embrassons très fort (pour Ron, il faudra aller le chercher au fond de son lit. _

_Ginny_ »

La jeune rouquine n'eut aucun mal à demander au petit hibou gris d'emmener la lettre à son amie. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait avoir une « vraie » mission.

La veille, leur amie leur avait écrit pour les rassurer de son voyage. Tout s'était bien passé et elle était heureuse de retrouver Victor. Elle leur avait promis de leur écrire dès que possible, mais Ginny ne tenait plus. Hermione reviendrait, c'était certain ! Et pourtant, un étrange doute subsistait en elle…

Le temps de redescendre à la salle commune, elle fut interceptée par Harry qui la serra contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« J'ai hâte d'être à mardi soir… J'espère que je ne te ridiculiserais pas trop : tu sais que je suis un piètre danseur. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je mènerais moi le pas. »

Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme. Un petit sourire et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de rejoindre la salle commune.

Quelques minutes seulement après l'annonce de Mrs McGonagall, Parvati et Lavande se disputaient les recherches pour être la première à demander à Ronald Weasley de l'accompagner à la fête. A vrai dire, beaucoup d'autres filles avaient timidement questionnés Ginny et Harry pour savoir où était le rouquin, même une Serpentard était venue les attendre devant le portrait de la grosse dame !

« - Comment fait-il pour avoir autant de succès alors que ce n'est qu'un gros crétin ?!! »

Harry salua de loin une Griffondor de quatrième année qui repartait après leur avoir demandé où elle pourrait trouver Ron.

« Tu ne peux pas en juger toi-même parce que tu es sa sœur, mais il faut l'avouer Ron est beau garçon. »

« Harry, je trouve ça assez… « choquant » que ces mots sortent de ta bouche. Tu m'aurais caché des choses ?»

« Hey ! »

Ginny partit dans un fou-rire pendant que le brun la chatouillait pour se venger. Un toussotement les fit sursauter et pourtant personne ne se trouvait près d'eux. Ginny se releva, le regard furieux. Harry avança la main devant lui qui heurta quelque chose d'invisible. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

« Ron… »

« Maman ne t'as pas assez appris qu'il ne fallait pas emprunter sans demander et qu'il ne fallait encore moins espionner les gens ?! »

« Je ne vous espionnais pas ! Je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes. »

Ginny passa sous la cape.

« Oui bien sûr, te dégourdir les jambes… »

Harry entendit un juron avant de revoir Ginny réapparaître, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui expliquera sûrement ce qui lui avait échappé…

« Alors, tu te sens comment ? »

Le coussin à côté d'eux s'enfonça, révélant juste les chaussures du rouquin, trop grand pour la cape.

« Je m'ennuis. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu sais qu'il y a le bal d'Halloween mardi. Et il y a beaucoup de filles qui te cherchent… »

Ginny lança un regard sombre au garçon qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Visiblement, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Ah… »

La cape d'invisibilité se releva légèrement, signe qu'il avait haussait les épaules.

« Je croyais que tu voulais aller te dégourdir les jambes, non ? »

Il enleva d'un coup la cape, réapparaissant en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur. Harry compris tout à l'instant où Ron tenta maladroitement de cacher une lettre dans sa poche. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, il n'allait pas le décourager.

« Tu devrais remettre la cape, Lavande et Parvati sont particulièrement agressives ses derniers temps. »

Ron souffla et se leva. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je retourne me coucher… »

« Tu n'avais pas quelques choses à faire ? »

« Ferme-là !! »

Il partit en courant dans son dortoir.

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il fait à Griffondor ! »

« Et moi alors ? Tu oublies que je devais être à Serpentard… »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… Enfin, toi au moins, tu ne caches pas tes sentiments. »

« Oh… »

Ron s'était jeté sur son lit, encombré par des plumes et des parchemins. Vu le nombre de papiers froissés au sol, il avait dû avoir un certain mal pour écrire cette lettre. Il lança un sort pour faire disparaître toute la paperasse, à l'exception de la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il sortit de sa contemplation et soupira. Il agita finalement sa baguette qui fit disparaître l'enveloppe à son tour…


	5. Bientôt le Bal

Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit mais bon, problèmes persos tout ça, blabla... Encore merci à Leanne de me secouer (hihi, mon manager personnel ? XD)  
Donc voila, j'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'un peu osé (un peu hein) et j'espère arriver au NC-17 un jour (j'suis timide moi TT) Hésitez pas à me donner des conseils et des critiques !!!  
Bonne lecture !!

* * *

5 – Bientôt le bal

Hermione traînait dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne lui semblait pas aussi garnie que celle de Poudlard, mais au moins la plupart des ouvrages étaient en latin, ce qui lui facilitait la compréhension des sorts. Elle avait établit une liste espérant avoir le temps de tout lire durant son séjour.

La veille au soir, elle avait été reçue par le directeur de l'école. Un homme presque aussi imposant qu'Hagrid. Elle sourit inconsciemment : il était vrai que le directeur de Durmstang ressemblait au garde-chasse, sans être maladroit et moins chaleureux que l'original. Il lui avait donné l'autorisation d'accès à la bibliothèque et lui avait bien souligné son intérêt d'accueillir une élève de Poudlard au sein de son école, voire pour une scolarisation future à Durmstang.

Elle s'était arrêtée d'écrire et soupira : est-ce que Ron s'ennuyait sans elle ? Elle n'avait pas réécrit à Ginny, l'ayant prévenue de ses études de livres, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en recevoir. Le bal aurait lieu demain et Harry lui avait offert une magnifique robe rouge aux coutures dorées. Ron n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre, bien qu'il s'y était tenté, mais la furie de Parvati et Lavande l'avait contraint à battre en retraite.

Elle soupira de nouveau et laissa tomber sa liste au sol. Viktor la lui ramassa et lui tendit, la faisant revenir sur terre.

« Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. Bonjour. »

« Tu avais l'air si rêveuse, je n'ai pas osé te déranger… »

Il jeta un œil à la liste et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'intéresse à la Magie Noire ? »

Elle rougit et baissa le regard, gênée.

« En fait… Je suis inquiète avec tout ce qui se passe et j'aimerais être utile. A Poudlard, Harry m'est tombé dessus quand j'ai voulu consulter les ouvrages de Magie Noire, et crois-moi, je ne suis pas prête de recommencer vu la colère dans laquelle il s'est mit ! Ici je suis déjà plus libre et il y a beaucoup d'ouvrages intéressants. »

« Oh, je vois… »

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je suis venue pour ça ! J'ai accepté ton invitation parce que je me suis dit que cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revue. »

Il sourit légèrement en déposant la liste sur la table.

« Alors ce soir, je t'invite ! »

« Hein ? »

« Pas au restaurant, tu risques d'être gênée avec les journalistes… Un repas ici, juste toi et moi. »

Il lui pris la main et déposa un baiser la faisant rougir.

« D'accord ? »

« Ou… Oui, avec plaisir. »

Il lui lança un regard de velours avant de repartir, la laissant à ses notes.

Elle porta une main à son cœur en souriant tristement : elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir, mais il faudra bien qu'elle lui avoue que celui qu'elle aime était resté à Poudlard…

« Ginny ! Allez, s'il te plait ! Je veux te voir avec ! »

« Pas question ! Tu attendras le bal ! »

Harry se résigna et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Ron.

« Boudes pas, Harry. Tu auras tout le temps de l'admirer au bal… »

Ses derniers mots avaient un goût plutôt amer et Harry ne su s'il s'agissait de la jalousie de ne pas pouvoir aller au bal avec celle qu'il aimait ou bien la jalousie d'abandonner sa sœur à son meilleur ami.

Ginny était devant le miroir de sa chambre, admirant encore une fois la magnifique robe sous les acclamations de ses amies de chambrée. Elle n'en revenait pas : le premier bal avec Harry. Elle avait envie d'écrire encore à Hermione combien elle était heureuse, mais son amie en serait certainement lassée. Mais elle avait tellement hâte ! Elle se changea de nouveau, reprenant ses habits habituels et rejoignit la salle commune où un Harry boudeur l'attendait. Ron était visiblement remonté, les laissant seuls.

Harry faisait mine de lire un livre, mais entre ses regards discrets et le fait que le livre soit tenu à l'envers, le garçon semblait plus affecté par la sensualité naturelle qui émanait de la rouquine que par le contenu de sa lecture. Cette dernière pris place sur ses genoux, se glissant entre lui et le livre. Elle lui lança un regard coquin qui fit soupirer d'amour le jeune homme. Il posa le livre et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant passionnément. La jeune fille se colla un peu plus contre lui, lui dédiant à nouveau un regard sensuel.

« Harry… »

« Ginny, il faudrait arrêter, je... je me sens… serré… »

La jeune fille fit mine d'être outrée.

« Monsieur Potter, quel est donc ce langage ! Parler ainsi à une lady… »

« Une lady ne doit pas se conduire en tigresse… Et porter des jupes aussi courtes. »

Elle ricana en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, le faisant grogner. Elle lui mordit l'oreille et il la plaqua soudainement contre les coussins. Il avait le regard assombrit par le désir, mais il secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Son regard devint légèrement timide.

« Ginny, s'il te plait… »

Il en avait autant envie qu'elle, mais visiblement, lui préférait attendre. Harry ne pourrait jamais lui avouer, mais il désirait que tout soit parfait pour ce moment… Bien qu'il trouvait cette idée très féminine. Mais si elle continuait ce petit jeu, il ne pourrait bientôt plus réprimer son désir primitif. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de la prendre, de lui faire l'amour, passionnément, sauvagement… Il secoua la tête en se relevant, se changeant les idées à nouveau. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en lui tournant le dos, désolé de l'abandonner.

« Je vais prendre une douche froide… »

Il parlait plus pour lui que pour elle, mais cette réflexion la fit sourire. Il partit en direction des dortoirs sans qu'elle ne le rappelle : elle le comprenait et ne répliqua pas, ne voulant pas le mettre dans l'embarras. Elle attendrait, elle se l'était jurée, même si elle le voulait plus que tout contre elle…


	6. Aveux

Oula, je me sens productive ce soir...  
Nouveau chapitre ! (Deux dans la soirée, alors que plus rien depuis un moment. Good !)  
Allez comme j'ai rien à faire, vais t'être me mettre à écrire la suite, j'vais voir :p . Bonne lecture !!

* * *

6 – Aveux

Ron s'était enveloppé dans ses draps, maudissant cette jolie brunette aux yeux chocolat qui se trouvait aux côtés du terrible Viktor Krum qui ne cherchait qu'à profiter d'elle et à la faire souffrir… Du moins c'est ce qui lui trottait dans la tête en ce moment. Il hésitait entre prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller la chercher où rester à se morfondre dans son lit…

« Oh ! Et puis merde ! C'est elle qui l'a voulu ! Et ben qu'elle y reste ! »

Il s'emmitoufla de plus belle sous ses couvertures, rongeant son oreiller. Viktor séduirait Hermione et ensuite il profiterait d'elle et…

« SORS DE MA TEEEEEEETE !! »

Il plongea sa tête sous son oreiller pour ne pas penser à… Hermione. Hermione qui le regarde d'une mine boudeuse, Hermione lui lançant un regard noir, Hermione mordant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle est gênée, Hermione fronçant les sourcils sur un devoirs difficile, Hermione dans la bibliothèque, Hermione au Terrier, Hermione dans sa chambre, Hermione dans sa chambre l'attendant sur son lit, Hermione en petite tenue… Ron faillit exploser entre rage et délire. Il n'arrivait pas à ne plus penser à elle et vu son état, il aurait grand besoin d'une douche froide. Il repoussa les couvertures puis se les remit rapidement sur lui en entendant les pas de Harry dans les escaliers. Son ami ne lui prêta même pas attention et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain…

Maudit soit Harry, il en avait bien plus besoin que lui, non ?! La salle de bain des Préfets était si loin. Les sourcils froncés, le regard noir de colère, il mordit encore plus dans son oreiller, espérant faire baisser sa fureur.

Encore aujourd'hui, il avait essayé de sortir du dortoir et était tombé sur Lavande et Parvati.

« Il faut que tu en choisisse une de nous deux ! »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles s'obstinaient tant, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles s'embêtaient avec des histoires aussi futiles. Il n'en voulait aucune des deux, la seule qu'il voulait c'était…

« Hermione… »

« Hermione ? »

La brunette entra timidement dans la salle qu'avait aménagé Viktor. Des bougies flottaient autour d'eux et une petite table bien garnie se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres bien à l'abri dans leur prison de verre. Il devait bien y en avoir des milliers et Hermione se délecta de cette vision. Viktor avait su faire le bon choix pour l'endroit car ici, elle se sentait un peu chez elle, au milieu de ces livres. Le garçon toussa un peu la faisant revenir sur terre.

« Les livres sont vraiment ta passion. »

Elle rougit. Il lui indiqua sa chaise en la dégageant pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Un parfait gentleman. « C'est Durmstang là-bas ! Une école de magie noire avec que des mecs !! Ils… Ils vont te reluquer et… Je ne me déplacerais pas jusque là bas pour leur apprendre à se conduire en vrai gentleman, crois-moi. » Hermione sourit en se rappelant les paroles qu'avait eu Harry. Viktor était différent, il était poli, appréciable et bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait… Alors que Ron était vulgaire, méchant et stupide… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle préféré un garçon si peu attentionné à ce jeune prodige du Quidditch.

« Hermione ? »

Elle le regarda, semblant reprendre pied.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, non, ça va, merci. »

Il soupira et sourit en baissant les yeux.

« Je voudrais te faire un cadeau. »

Il tira sa baguette de sa ceinture et l'agita dans les airs. Un livre qui se trouvait sur une tablette au fond de la pièce s'envola jusqu'à elle. Elle l'attrapa et passa sa main sur la couverture noire.

« J'espère qu'il te conviendra. C'est une pièce rare et j'espère qu'il t'aidera… »

Elle passa un doigt sur l'écriture argenté : « Sorts et Enchantements Obscurs ». Elle n'en revenait pas : ce livre semblait si mystérieux. Elle n'osa pas l'ouvrir et releva un regard vers Viktor.

« Prends en soin. »

« Viktor c'est… »

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Le bulgare, perturbé, se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, s'abaissant à son niveau.

« Hermione ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter… »

« C'est un cadeau. »

« Mais, Viktor… Cette invitation ici, ce dîner, ce présent… Je ne peux pas, je… »

« Accepte-le… De la part d'un ami. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait tristement.

« Tu… »

« J'ai compris Hermione, ne t'en fais pas… Je voulais te revoir, mais j'ai compris que tu ne pourras jamais être à moi. »

Elle baissa le regard vers le livre, posé sur ses genoux. Il suivit son regard.

« Et ceci est mon cadeau. Pour toi. Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. »

« Viktor… Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. »

Il lui sourit tristement se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser léger sur son front.

« Merci, Viktor. »

« J'espère qu'au moins avec ça, tu pourras protéger le Survivant… Et j'espère que celui que tu aimes saura te protéger… »

Oui, Ron était assez stupide pour se sacrifier pour elle…

Elle serra le bouquin contre sa poitrine et le garçon sourit.

« Allez, ne pleure plus. Un bon repas nous attend ! »

Elle sourit et posa le livre sur le rebord de la table.

« A ta visite ! »

Il leva son verre et elle en fit de même, riant. Sa bonne humeur était revenue. Viktor allait souffrir, mais au moins elle s'était indirectement déclarée à Ron…

« Je vais aller lui casser la gueule… Je vais aller lui casser la gueule… Je vais aller lui casser la gueule… »

Harry sortit de la douche, serviette autour de la taille.

« Je vais aller lui casser la gueule… Je vais aller lui casser la gueule… »

L'étrange tas de couverture sous lequel devait se trouvait Ron bougeait au rythme de sa respiration.

« Je vais aller lui casser la gueule… »

« Ron ? »

« Je vais aller lui casser sa putain de gueule à ce putain joueur de Quidditch bulgare !!! »

« Qui ? »

« Krum !! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu… »

Ron se tourna vers un Harry hilare. La posture du rouquin était amusante, les couvertures étaient tombées et il s'était relevé, le poing levé devant son nez, les épaules remontés. Mais à la dernière question de Harry, il avait perdu toute contenance, semblant perturbé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

« Toi, tu verrais ta tête ! »

« Et toi en serviette de bain rose… T'as l'air très fin aussi… »

« Alors dis moi ? Pourquoi voulais tu casser la gueule à Viktor ? »

Ron se rassit sur son lit, pénaud.

« Ca te regarde pas… »

Harry soupira et alla vers son armoire pour se changer.

« Harry ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu crois que… Enfin, tu penses qu'Hermione sort encore avec lui ? »

« Non. »

Ron cligna des yeux devant la réponse franche de son ami qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner.

« Tu… Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, non. Ginny m'en a parlé, et ils ne sont pas vraiment sortis ensemble… Enfin on peut pas appeler ça comme ça. Enfin c'est Hermione. »

« Mais, maintenant qu'elle est retournée le voir, peut-être que… »

« Alors là, même Godrick ne saurait te le dire. Après tout, qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire en ce moment, bien que ce ne soit pas dans le style d'Hermione. La connaissant, elle y est vraiment allée pour visiter l'école et juste revoir un ami. »

« Un ami ? Tu crois que je suis un ami pour elle ? »

Harry se retourna vers son ami. Il ressemblait à un chiot qui venait de faire une bêtise.

« Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ? »

« Je… Oh et puis laisse tomber ! »

Il se refaufila sous ses draps, maudissant la brunette de son cœur. Harry jeta un œil au tas de couverture en souriant, triomphant. Il avait obtenu un aveu, et pas n'importe lequel. En espérant que son ami s'avoue tout cela à lui-même puis à la concernée. Il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à descendre, puis s'y résigna finalement : même après cette douche glaciale, s'il revoyait la rouquine de son cœur, Merlin sait ce qui pourrait arriver…


	7. Jours Sombres

Etant en vacances et ayant pris du retard sur la publication, je vous postes 3 chapitres d'affilés (et peut-être un 4 pour ce soir productive productive)

Encore merci pour vos reviews, hésitez pas à m'en écrire d'autres, bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir

Sur ce, bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore !

* * *

7 – Jours Sombres

Ginny était tout simplement délicieuse dans sa robe. Harry en resta bouche bée en la voyant arriver.

« Quand je pense que c'est cette charmante demoiselle qui va m'accompagner au bal… »

Ginny gonfla sa poitrine, rendant le corset encore plus évident. Harry se demanda s'il tiendrait toute la soirée auprès de cette diabolique tentatrice.

Derrière eux, Lavande et Parvati ne semblaient pas très heureuse : elles avaient demandé à deux garçons de 3e année, qu'elles ne connaissaient absolument pas, de les accompagner. Et même au bras de leur partenaire, elles continuaient leur remarque sur Ron qui n'était, selon elle, qu'un « séduisant goujat » et qu'un « macho néanmoins sexy ». Harry lança un regard compatissant aux deux pauvres cavaliers. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec sa belle rouquine qui le surprit en l'embrassant.

« Cette robe te va vraiment bien. »

Il lui tendit son bras et elle descendit avec lui vers la salle de bal.

Des citrouilles dorées planaient sous le plafond magique au ciel étoilé. La Grand Salle était devenue une grande piste de danse. Les professeurs étaient à leur table respective et des jeunes musiciens jouaient des musiques entraînantes. Ginny se tourna vers Harry, radieuse et l'attira vers la piste de danse.

Tout était pour le mieux. Ils formaient un couple parfait, rayonnant et insouciant. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle rouquine et Ginny n'avait d'yeux que pour son ténébreux brun. Si seulement Ron et Hermione pouvaient en faire de même, tout irait pour le mieux, mais là, un petit sentiment de culpabilité rongeait tout de même Harry… Où plutôt, une étrange impression… Douleur peut être…

Harry s'arrêta de danser aux milieux des autres couples. Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Harry ? »

Il la regarda sans comprendre, il porta juste une main à sa cicatrice et la rouquine écarquilla les yeux.

Un fracas retentit suivit des hurlements des élèves : des Mangemorts pénétraient le château.

Ron se réveilla en sursaut : qui que ce soit, la personne qui l'avait réveillé allait fortement le regretter pour avoir interrompu le rêve qu'il était en train de faire, avec un Hermione en petite tenue… Le rouquin réprima un frisson et son regard se porta vers la fenêtre : au dehors, de la fumée s'élevaient d'un des murs du château devant lequel se tenait un groupe de sorciers. En forçant un peu sa vue, il fut pétrifié par les visages blancs des Mangemorts.

« C'est pas vrai !!! »

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient fuient de peur ou à cause des avertissements de Flitwick qui leur hurlait de se mettre à l'abri. D'autres plus valeureux se battaient auprès des professeurs. C'est Dumbledore qui stoppa tout en lançant un puissant Protego. Les Mangemorts cessèrent les feux sous l'ordre d'une frêle silhouette encapuchonnée. Dumbledore s'approcha du bouclier magique. Aucun sort ne pouvait être lancé d'aucun des deux camps. Le grand homme s'arrêta face à eux. Il jeta un regard rapide en arrière et jugea que personne n'avait été gravement blessé. Harry regardait autour de lui : les combattants étaient justes blessés mais aucun n'avaient été tué. Les Mangemorts étaient soit de mauvais viseur, soit… Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent sous la douleur. Il porta sa main à son front et sentit un liquide épais qui sortait de sa cicatrice : du sang. Son regard se porta vers l'étrange personnage encapuchonné. Un sifflement suraîgu emplie ses oreilles, sa vue se troubla et il ne tarda pas à perdre l'équilibre sous le regard horrifié de Ginny qui regardait droit devant elle : le puissant éclair vert les avaient tous surpris, y compris Dumbledore qui tomba au sol. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà les Mangemorts disparaissaient en transplanant, y compris l'assassin qui était dans le camp de Poudlard : Severus Rogue.

Ron arriva en trombe et s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés vers le corps du grand magicien. Le silence était retombé, quelque fois rompu par des sanglots. Mais les élèves étaient surtout sous le choc des évènements. Le rouquin secoua la tête, voyant la barbe argenté du vieil homme.

« Nan, c'est pas possible… C'est pas vrai… »

Si Dumbledore était tombé, tout était fini pour tous, pour eux… C'était comme si Voldemort avait gagné. Sans Dumbledore, Harry… Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Ron interpella sa sœur qui finit par lui répondre à travers ses sanglots. Le cœur de Ron s'arrêta en voyant le visage ensanglanté du garçon. Il se précipita vers eux, le souffle coupé, une douleur cuisante au cœur.

« Ca va, Harry n'est pas… »

Malgré tout, Ron n'était pas plus rassuré de l'état de son ami. Ses larmes lui revinrent et il tourna la tête vers ce grand sorcier fou qu'il admirait tant et qui aujourd'hui, n'était plus…

Hermione était rentrée en catastrophe aux côtés de Viktor et de quelques élèves et professeurs de Durmstang. Tous étaient réunis devant le cercueil de verre où reposait le vieil homme, paisible, semblant dormir.

C'était Mr. Weasley qui était venu la chercher par Portoloin. Elle n'avait pas cru ses propos au début, puis elle avait pleuré pour la perte de ce grand homme et par la peur de la guerre qui était là. Ses amis étaient en vie et elle en remercia Merlin, mais maintenant, tout allait vers des jours bien sombres…

Le cercueil s'éclaira d'une douce lumière blanche avant de disparaître en de fines particules, emportant le vieil homme dans le néant. Tous pleurèrent ; Hagrid dans les bras d'Olympe, Ginny dans ceux de ses parents, de Harry et de ses frères. Hermione tentait de se retenir mais sursauta en sentant une main sur ses épaules : Fred et Georges étaient là et l'étreignirent. Elle se laissa aller et pleura avec eux.

Viktor était avec les siens et lança un regard triste à la jeune fille. Cela lui fendait le cœur de la voir dans cet état et cela le mettait dans une colère noire de voir que celui qu'elle avait choisi avait hésité à la prendre dans ses bras, se faisant doubler par ses frères…

Dumbledore partait, Harry n'était pourtant pas seul, et malgré tout, il se sentit plus que jamais abandonné

Tous allaient vers des jours sombres…


	8. Chimère

Voilà, je l'ai fait...  
En relisant mon histoire depuis le début, je me suis retrouvée confronté à un problème : mon histoire ne suivait pas vraiment celle de J.K.Rowling et comme je m'attache beaucoup à ce qu'elle écrit, bah j'ai voulu rejoindre son histoire. Mais bon, je ne vais pas écrire la suite mot pour mot comme elle a dit ! Attention ! J'ai ma propre vision, et là voici...

* * *

8 - Chimère

« Professeur… »

Severus Rogue fixait son verre rempli de vin en ignorant la plainte de son élève. Assis dans un luxueux fauteuil près du feu de cheminée, son regard était comme hypnotisé par le liquide rouge. Il revoyait le regard bleu de Dumbledore, tombant sous son coup. Le verre se fissura et Severus porta sa main gauche à son front, se masquant le regard.

« Professeur !! »

Il releva un oeil dédaigneux vers la jeune fille assise par terre devant lui, un bouquin de magie noire sur ses genoux.

« Professeur ! Ce niveau est bien trop avancé pour moi. Je n'y comprends plus rien ! »

Elle avait les cheveux dorés, mi-longs, terminant en de petites bouclettes, de grands yeux noirs aux cils interminables, des lèvres fines et claires et le teint pale rendant un aspect pur à son visage, un aspect angélique...

Elle regardait le professeur la mine se voulant sévère.

« Vous aviez dit que vous m'expliqueriez ! »

Il leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant et posa le verre sur la tablette à côté du fauteuil. Il se pencha vers elle en lui relevant le menton.

« Azaël… »

La fille hoqueta et un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un parapluie s'ouvrant raisonna dans la pièce. L'homme leva le regard vers l'épaule droite de la fille dont le cœur battait la chamade. Sa cape de sorcière semblait surélevée par quelque chose. Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Calmez-vous. Imaginez que ce soit dans la rue que quelqu'un vous bouscule. Vous allez réagir comme cela ? »

« P… Pardon professeur… »

Elle baissa le regard, le teint légèrement rosé. Elle inspira profondément et l'étrange bosse disparue.

« Vous m'avez été confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de vous apprendre toute la profondeur de la magie noire… »

« Il voulait plutôt se débarrasser de moi. Elle se retourna, la mine boudeuse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à craindre de ces… Sang-de-bourbe… Moldue… »

De sous sa robe dépassait une queue féline semblable à celle d'un lion. Rogue la tapota de sa baguette magique.

« Rentrez-moi ça, voulez-vous. »

Elle se retourna brusquement en la cachant, les joues encore plus rouges.

« Si… Si j'arrive à me contrôler… Je… Je pourrais sortir ? »

« Dès demain ! Mais seulement si vous y arrivez, jeune fille. »

Elle se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et vous m'accompagnerez, professeur ? »

Rogue se rassit dans son fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

« Vous connaissez les ordres mieux que moi, Azaël. Vous savez que je n'ai aucun droit de sortir d'ici. C'est Azkaban qui m'attend dehors. »

Elle baissa le regard visiblement déçu. Rogue détourna ses yeux vers les flammes, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Bien, reprenons ! »

Azaël se rassit gentiment, le bouquin sur ses genoux. Rogue leva sa baguette en s'éclaircissant la voix afin de lui faire une démonstration du sort que la jeune fille tentait d'apprendre, mais fut interrompu par des coups sourds contre une porte. Ils regardèrent tous les deux en direction du hall d'entrée plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Restez-là. Ne bougez surtout pas. »

Il avança vers la lourde porte de bois et l'ouvrit dévoilant une pluie torrentielle. Il baissa le regard et aperçut ce qu'il croyait être au début un gros tas de chiffon, mais changea vite son avis en voyant une main pale en dépasser. Il se baissa et souleva la cape pour voir le visage pâle et très amaigri du jeune Malefoy.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Il ne répondit pas à la jeune fille, passant devant elle en portant le corps vers une des chambres. Elle les suivit, portée par la curiosité. Rogue déposa délicatement le jeune homme avant de lui retirer la cape trempée. Azaël sembla inquiète par l'état du jeune homme. Elle se cacha timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je… Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Apportez-moi des draps propres et bien chauds s'il vous plait. Et des serviettes. »

Le professeur n'avait pas détaché son regard du visage du garçon, le dévisageant en espérant reconnaître le mal qui semblait le ronger. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Severus en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Son visage se décrispa en reconnaissant son ancien professeur et il se rendormit. Azaël arriva en titubant, portant une énorme couette et des draps qu'elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à porter toute seule. Elle les déposa sur une chaise et repartie dans le petit salon craignant les réprimandes de son professeur. Elle fut bousculée par Rogue qui se dirigeait vers son bureau en préparant une étrange mixture. Elle le suivit et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de faire une grimace en se pinçant le nez.

« Pouah ! C'est quoi cette potion ?! »

« Potage-de-légumes… »

« Berk, des légumes !! Dégoûtant !!! »

Elle repartie dans le petit salon, devant la porte de la chambre du malade. Visiblement son sommeil était agité. Elle s'approcha, inquiète et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Malefoy frissonnait en poussant de petits gémissements aigus. Elle tendit le cou vers la porte guettant la venue de Severus puis se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha vers lui en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui eu pour effet de le calmer et de lui rendre aussitôt ses couleurs et sa bonne mine.

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

Severus laissa tomber le plateau et se précipita vers la jeune fille en la sortant de la chambre.

« Non ! Pitié ! Attendez ! »

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû ! Vous savez ce que vous encourez ! »

« Non ! Ne m'enfermez pas ! Pitié ! »

Il la poussa dans sa chambre, claquant la porte et fermant le verrou à double tour. Elle se précipita sur la porte en la martelant de coups, hurlant et pleurant de rage.

« Je peux me contrôler ! Je peux me contrôleeeeeeeeaaarg…. »

Elle tomba à terre en sentant son corps s'endolorir brusquement. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent sous la déformation atroce de son anatomie. Sa voix ne ressemblait plus qu'à un horrible gargouillis.

« Laissez-moi sortir… Je ne me transformerais pas… Je vais… Tenir… »

Son omoplate droit avait éclaté et avait dévoilé une aile brune qui se déplia dans le même bruit de parapluie que tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux avaient blanchis et s'étaient rallongés en une longue crinière. Ses pupilles avaient pris la forme de celles d'un serpent. Sa mâchoire craqua dans un horrible bruit, dévoilant de longues canines. La même queue de lion qui était apparut quelques minutes auparavant avait poussé au bout de sa colonne vertébrale et pour finir ses jambes s'étaient recouvertes d'écailles brillantes comme des saphirs. Sa transformation n'était pas encore complète, mais le poids de la douleur l'emporta et elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son corps avait repris une apparence humaine. Elle se traîna vers le lit et s'agrippa aux draps en se recroquevillant et en sanglotant. Elle tira la couverture sur elle et s'enroula dedans avec le peu de force qui lui était revenu. Elle finit par se calmer et releva la tête vers la porte qui s'entrouvrait. Rogue apparut et la regarda en secouant la tête.

« Malheureusement… Je ne peux vous promettre que vous rejoindrez bientôt l'extérieur. »

Elle tendit un bras vers lui en suffocant. Il s'approcha et la serra contre lui, évitant le contacte avec sa peau.

« Vous y arriverez. Le Maître le souhaite. Il ne veut pas vous voir souffrir. Montrez-lui que vous êtes forte et digne d'être… De sa chair. »

Malefoy s'était réveillé et avait suivi Rogue qui lui avait ordonné de ne pas se montrer. Il écoutait et baissa le regard. C'était donc ça que les Mangemorts protégeaient. L'enfant de Tom Elvis Jedusor, le descendant de Voldemort.

Rogue la berçait, sans savoir comment il en arrivait à éprouver cette attirance paternelle envers cette jeune fille qu'il devra certainement, un jour, craindre autant que son père.

« Bien. Rhabillez-vous et venez nous rejoindre. Nous continuerons vos cours plus tard. »

Elle acquiesça dans un petit gémissement et il la reposa délicatement sur le lit.

« Et par pitié, ne faites plus jamais ça. Si votre père l'apprenait… »

« Pardon… »

Il soupira et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Malefoy avait toujours le regard baissé, mêlant la gêne et l'indignation de voir son ancien professeur aussi doucereux avec cette jeune fille qui avait le même âge que lui. Rogue le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Préfèreriez-vous que je la maltraite et que je subisse la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Malefoy esquissa un léger sourire forcé. Rogue lui indiqua un canapé face à son fauteuil.

« Asseyez-vous, Malefoy. Un verre de vin ? »

« Non merci, Monsieur. »

Rogue posa sa tête dans sa main, le coude appuyé sur le dossier. Il regardait Drago d'un air plein d'ennui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène… Malefoy ? »

Visiblement, à chaque appel de son nom, le jeune homme réprimait une étrange grimace. Rogue l'avait bien remarqué et semblait presque s'en amuser.

« L'Ordre est venu au manoir. Ma mère est en ce moment en train de croupir à Azkaban. J'ai pu m'échapper à temps et transplaner jusqu'ici. »

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas été suivis… »

« Bellatrix m'a aidé… Mais à quel prix… »

Il baissa le regard vers son bras où s'agitait la marque des Ténèbres. Sa douce mère était en ce moment à Azkaban, sans doute aux côtés de ce qu'il doit rester de son père… Ce que le monde pouvait être ignoble… Il lança un regard vers la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers son ancien professeur.

« Elle est… »

« Une Chimère, oui. Mais je vous demanderais de vous abstenir de prononcer ces mots en sa présence. Le Maître à de grands projets pour elle… De très grands projets… »


	9. Une Armée Moldue

Peut-être un prochain chapitre dans la soirée XD

Allez, bonne lecture !!

* * *

9 – Une Armée Moldue

Depuis l'incident de Poudlard, l'école était en rénovation, espérant pouvoir accueillir de nouveaux les élèves désireux de reprendre leur cours ; bien qu'avec cette guerre et sans la protection de Dumbledore, c'était être bien trop optimiste. Le professeur MacGonagall siégeait au bureau de directeur. Elle était la remplaçante désignée pour succéder au grand magicien. Son visage si sérieux d'habitude avait pris des traits inquiets. Face à elle, les membres de l'Ordre attendaient, silencieux. Elle se décida à se lever et leur tourna le dos, regardant par la fenêtre.

« J'ai accepté de succéder en tant que directrice de Poudlard, mais je ne peux pas être à la tête de l'Ordre. Je ne suis qu'un professeur, ne l'oubliez pas et il y a des personnes bien plus qualifiées pour… prendre la place d'Albus. »

Hagrid poussa un gémissement avant de plonger son nez dans un immense mouchoir et de se moucher bruyamment. MacGonagall inspira profondément et se tourna vers Mr. Weasley.

« Nous ne pouvons pas ramener Harry chez sa famille. Le sort de protection de Dumbledore a été levé. Envoyez leur un hibou pour les prévenir de se mettre à l'abri ; bien que je doute fort qu'ils nous écoutent. »

« Et en ce qui concerne Harry ? »

Lupin s'était avancé, la mine sombre. MacGonagall tourna le regard vers Mrs. Weasley qui acquiesça.

« Nous vous le confions. »

« Nous en prendrons soin. Harry est comme un de nos fils… »

Un hibou tapa à la fenêtre, tenant une lettre à sa patte. Lupin lui ouvrit et récupéra le parchemin en le lisant.

« Bien, Tonks et Maugrey sont avec les parents Moldus. Il faudrait que nous les rejoignions pour faire le point et leur expliquer la gravité des choses… »

MacGonagall acquiesça.

« Je vous laisse choisir à qui revient la tête de l'Ordre. Je dois rester ici. Que Merlin nous vienne en aide… »

Dans le petit manoir de Londres, les parents des élèves d'origines Moldus s'étaient assis aux côtés de leurs enfants. Ils étaient au courant que l'école avait été attaquée, mais que seul le directeur était tombé. Ils ne comprenaient pas facilement ce monde dont leurs enfants faisaient parti, mais ils savaient qu'aujourd'hui, tout était au plus mal. Maugrey était assis sur un tabouret, dans un coin, scrutant la pièce, inquiétant quelques parents. Tonks était devant l'assemblée, debout, un parchemin à la main. Elle tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention et tous la lui accordèrent. Hermione resserra plus sa main sur celle de ses parents, priant pour la suite.

« Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part de la gravité de la situation. Il y a de cela deux jours, Poudlard à été attaqué par… une armée de Mangemorts. Ce sont des sorciers mauvais, très mauvais. »

Tonks inspira profondément, espérant trouver comment expliquer à ces gens toutes les faces du monde sorcier en quelques mots.

« Il y a de cela 16 ans, un terrible sorcier s'attaqua au monde magique et à votre monde afin de faire disparaître toutes traces de ce qu'il nommait des Sang Impures ; c'est-à-dire des personnes n'ayant pas de lien sang avec des sorciers aux origines purs. Il tua bon nombre de Moldus – ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques – et beaucoup de sorciers qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin, tentant de l'arrêter. Cet homme s'est crée une armée de fidèles qui se font appeler des Mangemorts. Cette même armée qui nous a attaqué par surprise à Poudlard. »

Elle s'attendait à quelques interventions, mais visiblement, le public l'écoutait très attentivement.

« Dumbledore était le protecteur de Poudlard, l'école protégée où vont vos enfants. Mais on ne sait par quels moyens, ces Mangemorts se sont introduits et… la suite vous la connaissez. »

La voix de la Métamorphomage trembla et elle entendit quelques élèves renifler et d'autres pleurer.

« Nous vous demandons de vous mettre à l'abri, vous et vos familles, et vos proches. Si vous croisez une personne étrange, partez le plus loin possible et si vous voyez une marque verte dans le ciel, partez très loin aussi. »

Un parent leva la main, perturbé. Tonks lui accorda la parole d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'appelez vous « marque verte » ? »

Maugrey se leva et s'approcha de Tonks.

« Cette marque verte est la marque de votre mort, si vous la voyez il est certainement déjà trop tard. »

Il agita sa baguette et un crâne vert s'en échappa, ouvrant sa gueule pour laisser sortir un serpent.

« Voilà à quoi ressemble cette marque verte ! »

Maugrey était peu délicat avec les mots, mais au moins, la gravité de la situation était palpable avec lui.

Une autre personne leva la main.

« Et comment cela se fait-il que l'école ait été attaqué, n'est-elle pas censée être protégée ? »

Des murmures s'élevèrent de l'assemblée et Tonks arrêta la rumeur en levant les mains.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas comment cela est arrivé mais sachez que nos meilleurs Aurors… Enfin, magicien, sont en train de chercher une solution à ce problème. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, lançant des regards inquiets à ses parents. Ceux-ci la regardaient, le regard mi-inquiet, mi-compréhensif. Elle expira pour se donner du courage et se leva en levant la main. Tonks la remarqua et lui accorda la parole à son tour.

« Et pour les élèves désirant… Pour les élèves qui voudraient prêter main forte aux sorciers dans cette guerre ? »

Quelques élèves se levèrent, suivis parfois par quelques parents Moldus. Tonks allait parler quand toute l'assemblée se décida à se lever. Le père d'Hermione eut la parole.

« Nos enfants veulent se battre pour leur avenir et nous voulons les accompagner dans cette guerre. Nous voulons leur offrir un futur meilleur. Et même si nous ne sommes que des « Moldus » comme vous le dites, même si nous n'avons aucun pouvoir, nous voulons vous prêter mains fortes. Pour eux, pour vous, et pour nous. »

Plusieurs « bangs » se firent entendre et les parents poussèrent quelques cris de stupeurs, mais voyant leurs enfants immobiles, ils reprirent vite leur calme. Tonks eut un sourire forcé.

« Désolée pour cette fausse alerte. Ce ne sont que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui nous rejoignent. »

Tous se présentèrent face à l'assemblés, troublés de les voir tous debout. Tonks se tourna vers les sorciers.

« Visiblement, nous avons une armée Moldu qui se propose de nous prêter main forte. »

Ils n'en revenaient pas, tous ce petit peuple inoffensif et sans pouvoir, aussi brave que des Griffondors pour vouloir se battre aux côtés de sorciers et contre un terrifiant homme.

Malgré que la guerre soit proche, une lueur d'espoir brillait au dessus d'eux.

Moldus et Sorciers se mêlèrent pour se serrer la main et se remercier mutuellement. Même s'ils étaient effrayé par ce qui venait, leur force était incommensurable…

Les pertes seraient nombreuses…

Harry était couché dans son lit, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Le garçon n'avait plus mangé depuis deux jours, et même Ginny n'arrivait plus à lui redonnait goût à la vie. Ses baisers et ses paroles tendres ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, et même Ron avait tenté de le séduire avec de la tarte à la mélasse, mais le Survivant n'avait pas bougé. Il portait un bandage sur son front depuis la dernière confrontation, sa cicatrice s'étant ouverte était devenue très douloureuse. Voldemort devait être présent lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi seul Dumbledore avait été attaqué. Pourquoi les autres élèves n'avaient été que blessés ?

Harry se mordit la joue, en repensant à ce que Ginny lui avait raconté : Rogue était un traître. Harry le savait depuis le début, il s'en était méfié… Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait donné autant de confiance, pour être ainsi abattu… en traître… Le grand magicien n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de l'attaque dans son dos… Maudit Rogue, qu'il aille pourrir en enfer !! Un fin filet de sang s'échappa de la lèvre d'Harry. Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes de colères et des objets commencèrent à tournoyer autour de lui, incontrôlable. Ron entra brusquement, alerté par le bruit, et esquiva de justesse une boîte métallique dans laquelle il rangeait ses reliques de Quidditch.

« Harry ! Harry arrête !! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Ron. Tous les objets tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas.

« Ron, je… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a… »

Le rouquin soupira en ramassant ses grimoires.

« C'est rien… T'en fais pas. Tu devrais manger un peu tu sais… Même si maman et Ginny n'arrive pas à te faire avaler quoi que ce soit, ça va finir en drame et elles se fâcheront pour de bons. »

Un « bang » retentit dans le jardin et Ron lança un regard par la fenêtre.

« Mon père vient de rentrer. Viens nous rejoindre quand tu te sentiras mieux. »

Harry ne lui répondit pas, faisant semblant de dormir.

Dans le salon, Ginny servit le thé pour son père qui venait de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Je reviens de chez les Dursley. Ils ne sont vraiment pas faciles. J'ai du les menacer de faire venir Hagrid pour qu'il les change en crapaud, pour qu'ils acceptent de partir de leur maison se mettre à l'abri. Votre mère et vos frères sont rentrés ? »

Ron acquiesça négativement.

« J'espère que cette réunion n'aura pas mal tourné. Les Moldus sont gentils, mais notre monde doit les effrayer, et savoir que leurs enfants sont en dangers… »

Un nouveau « bang » retentit et cette fois, Molly apparut aux côtés d'une Hermione au regard sombre. Ron se retint de se précipiter dans le jardin et de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas osé la consoler à Poudlard : Merlin savait se qu'elle avait pu faire avec Krum et peut-être même qu'elle sortait avec lui… Il en avait voulu au Bulgare de ne pas être venu la consoler, puisqu'elle avait choisi de passer ses vacances à ses côtés. Ils avait ruminé longuement sur sa propre réaction et en avait déduit qu'il n'était qu'un parfait crétin qui ne pourra jamais se rattraper. Il se posta seulement dans l'encadrement de la porte et fixa les deux femmes s'avancer vers la maison. Molly releva les yeux vers son fils, le sourire triste.

« Nous accueillons Hermione chez nous, elle a fait son choix et désire se battre. »

Le cœur du garçon se fendilla lorsque la jeune fille releva un regard infiniment triste vers lui. Il ne s'écouta plus et s'avança vers elle pour la serrer contre lui et pour la première fois, ils savait qu'il devait être là pour elle. Juste être là, ça suffirait…


End file.
